


You're only hope

by Skywa_lker1366



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywa_lker1366/pseuds/Skywa_lker1366
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	You're only hope

The year was 2321, three years after Ashoka Tano, my padawh an, left the Jedi Order after she was blamed for the bombing of the sacred Jedi Temple. Even though the council invited her back she denied and went on a path that I couldn't physically or emotionaly follow. The Order was my life and I was in fact the Chosen One that would bring balance to the Force. I had many good memories with Ashoka. It hurt me to see her leave the Order but subcontiously I understood why she did it. However today was a new day and I am going to leave the past in the past, no matter how much I miss Ashoka. We were great friends, she was someone I could trust with my pain and suffering after my mother died. It was later at night when I came back to Padme's apartment after a long day of learning about my new padawan. I was halfway to the bathroom when Padme stopped in the hall. "Hello honey, did you have a good day with your new Padawan? Is she nice?" She asks me leaning on my buff shoulders. "She's ok...I don't really like her." I lie to my wife. But what am I supposed to do I really like her, I have strong feelings towards her and I want to be her boyfriend. Also I finally realized that I made a mistake in marrying Padme, she is pretty in ways but I find Alexandria more charming. I understand that the order has forbidden falling in love but I cant help but do it from time to time, it is so addicting. "Well that's good honey, I am going to take care of our children...I love you." Padme says as she kisses me goodnight. "Love you too!" I reply as I slowly sit down on our blue couch. I am sore from Angelicas training. Damn that girl can punch hard, I am going to have bruises tomorrow. At no warning the door opens my instincts kick in and I turn and as I pull out my light saber a very surprised Angelica stands there with her hands up. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry I thought you were a bounty hunter or something." I say turning red. This was not good if she thinks that I am a psycho Jedi and leave the order or even worse find a new Jedi master. "Its ok, my boots are loud I could see where you could get confused. I forgive you Master." She says as she puts her hands down and walks over to me with such an attitude that I couldn't resist being attracted to. As she walks over to the balcony, I follow interested in what could come next. The sun was setting and the rush of cars was getting more frequent. When I came up beside my young padawan she was silently crying. "What's wrong? I ask giving her a hug as I looked out into the sunset. I fell in love Master that is what is the matter." She says holding onto my waist as the tears continued to roll down her face. Then she did something I never thought she would do, she looked me in the eyes and smiled as I smiled back she grabbed my Jedi robe and kissed me with her soft and supple lips. When we broke she smiled and waved her hand to follow her. Before I did I went and found my wife Padme and after I told her I was heading to the temple for meditation I kissed her goodnight and ran out the door.


End file.
